


Skeld 0.2

by fadedinnocence



Series: Cut the Lights [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Horror, IN SPACE!, Molestation, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Things are heating up, Yandere, saved by yellow!, thank goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedinnocence/pseuds/fadedinnocence
Summary: After getting her health checked out by White, Pink finds herself at a loss for her weird experience in the cafe. However, while working with her plant specimens, a certain someone comes to pay her a visit. From there, things get quite heated as Black admits to something that Pink had been quite unaware of until that day. Yellow finds the two of them and asks for their assistance in looking for a crewmate she suspects may be slacking off somewhere.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us)
Series: Cut the Lights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141415
Kudos: 2





	Skeld 0.2

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” White nudged his glasses further up the bridge of his nose while reading over the data displayed on the scanner’s monitor. He sounded exhausted and I could tell he thought my concerns were just in my head. He followed up with, “Perhaps you’re overworked? Are you sleeping and eating properly between tasks?” 

The green light moved over my figure once more before vanishing somewhere around my ankles. “I.. I think so.” I didn’t sound sure. I still sounded anxious and my tone visibly upset White for some reason. 

“Hallucinations can be caused by a lack of sleep or prolonged stress..” He reminded me, “Just try to take it easy. Have you finished your work already today?” 

I nodded and he hummed thoughtfully. He grabbed a clipboard from the counter nearby and scribbled something down before lifting his eyes over the thin rims of his glasses as he looked at me. 

“You’ve earned yourself a break, don’t you think?” 

“I suppose I could get a nap in.” I murmured, thinking on how difficult it would actually be to get to sleep. Stepping down from the scanner, I lifted a hand to wave to White. “Thank you for your time. I’ll come back if — I .. uh.. Well. N-nevermind. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

He ignored my nervous stammering and the awkward laugh that followed. “Right, right. Rest well.” 

I left the medical bag and then went down the hall rather quickly, my gaze strangely distant as I tried to recall the feeling from the Cafe. The warmth of those hands. The strength. It had to be real. Somehow. 

I slipped into the lab I was personally most fond of. The various samples of rock and organic life decorating the shelves in colorful jars.. drawings of the plant samples decorated the unclaimed spaces of the walls. My desk was across the room and I closed the distance with a few light but long strides. Almost as if I were trying to run but.. quietly. I grabbed one of the jars from one of the shelves and sat down at the desk. 

Automatically, the desk light snapped open and I was able to turn the jar in my hands, examining the plant inside. A harmless dandelion lookalike.. The seeds that made up the fluffy puff of the flowers top were a myriad of different colors. It was pretty interesting to look at and made a smile come to my face each time I looked at it. 

“Beautiful…” A familiar voice commented from the doorway. 

My happiness quickly slipped out from under me when I saw none other than Black from the reflection of the jar… I shot up from my seat and twisted around to stare at him. I must have looked like a frightened bunny in that instance because he chuckled. That deep rumbling sound came from his chest and sent shivers running through my entire body again. He kept a casual distance. It would and could be considered a comfortable distance had it been literally anyone else on the ship. 

“Apologies if I frightened you, Pink. I was just coming in to check on you. You seemed a little shaken up over something this morning.”

“Why would you do that?” The question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. It made me sound ungrateful. Stand-offish. “I..I mean.. I'm sorry. I’m fine. I didn’t mean to pull your attention away from anything important.” 

A deliberate and long stride brought him a few steps closer. My heart thundered. He stopped, his head turning to examine the plants lining the shelves. “This is important to me.” He insisted, his dark eyes were half lidded as he glanced down towards where I stood practically willing my legs to remain functional.

“Why…?” 

He turned his head again, eyes fixed and filled with devilish amusement. His lips curved into a half smirk and he took another step closer to me.. We were only a few inches apart now and my butt bumped against the edge of my desk as I squirmed backwards again. A soft laugh escaped his chest and he leaned down, palms on either side of me- flat against the desk. 

“Because… I think you’re important. You’re special. You have potential and... charm..” He let his gaze lower distractedly to my lips and I felt my heart race, thrashing against my ribs. I couldn’t breathe and he continued while he moved a hand up along my arm, “What…? You can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed me watching you since we all got on the ship.”

Unable to find words, I shook my head ‘no’. I never noticed until earlier in the cafeteria. My lips parted but before I could say something truthful, his fingers brushed along my lips. He whispered, “So cute… so unaware and innocent.”

A frightened little whimper slipped out from the back of my throat and I leaned away from those fingers as they tried to brush along my lower lip. “Why?” I repeated stupidly, unable to comprehend. I scrambled to find the proper words and brushed those same fingers along my jaw. “..I mean, I’m just.. I’m not-” 

The protest was weak admittedly and easily cut off when he wedged his knee up between my thighs. He might as well have been trying to climb onto the desk with her under him at this rate… 

“I wish I could properly answer that. Maybe it’s just.. The way you blush so modestly, and the way you lovingly tend to the plant specimens we find.. I also may love the way you whimper and squirm.. It drives me wild. Makes me want to see more.” 

I blinked up at him, totally stunned and a little bit frightened at just how serious his expression was while his fingers very slowly combed over my scalp before curling and grabbing a fistful pink hair. He yanked, jerking my head back before his nose found its way to my neck… he inhaled slowly and then let out an impatient growl. My fingers dug into the edge of the desk. 

The door to the lab slid open with the sound of rushing air. My heart just about stopped. I couldn’t see who entered the room but the voice was familiar enough. 

“Oh my!” Yellow gasped, “Gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’ mean to interrupt! I probably shoulda radioed in but I…” She stopped.

Black untangled himself from me, his smile softening to something mocking bashfulness as he glanced over his shoulder. “It’s okay, Yellow. We should have locked the door. Isn’t that right, Pink?” His question sounded almost like a threat but that only caused me to nod quicker. 

“R-right!” I managed to squeak. 

“Did you need something, Yellow?” Black questioned, fully pulling away from me to turn to her. A friendly little smile curved his lips while he looked at our bright crewmate. Oddly enough, he looked embarrassed… as if he had been caught giving his lover some affection as opposed to the reality. Yellow walked in, catching him basically assaulting me but I was too afraid to say anything.

Yellow fussed with one of her long golden braids and she lifted her shoulders. “Ah, need? No. I was just comin’ to check on Pink but it seems like she’s doin’ juuuust fine.” Yellow winked at me and my whole face flushed with heat again. 

“Also…” She continued, “Have either of you seen Cyan? I’ve been trying to find her to help her with trash but I think she may have gone to hide and nap like usual.” 

Black shook his head, “Mm- no. Sorry. Pink and I have been.. Ahh.” He trailed off, turning to glance at me. The look in those dark pools was petrifying. 

“... H-he’s right! We’ve been in here uhm.. working!” I responded, noting the way his lips turned up into a pleased smirk from the corner of my eye. 

“Workin’? Oooh. Alrighty then~! You two don’ go slackin’ off too much now.” She teased before turning to leave again. 

“Wait!” Black said, surprising the both of us. “Would you like some help looking for Cyan? I think we’ve just about finished everything we needed to do with the specimens in here, right Pink?” 

I nodded like a puppet getting her strings tugged. 

Yellow turned, resting a hand on her hip. “Hmmm.. Well, if ya’ll wanna help me out, I’d be grateful.” 

I was relieved. “.. Of course.” I breathed, finally pushing away from the desk and slipping past Black. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull. “Where was the last place you saw her?” 

… Black followed the two of us out into the hall.


End file.
